


无关紧要的惩罚

by LadyHolland



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHolland/pseuds/LadyHolland
Summary: 没什么好写的





	无关紧要的惩罚

是R向惩罚！！！！！！  
第二人称，可自行带入gb/bl向，tag私心。  
有点激进，或许难以接受也请不用告诉我，不过是难过后宣泄一下罢了。  
ooc属于我，王源也属于我。(👈看啊再生气我还是爱他。)

你把你的小孩按在床上。

你是真的真的真的很生气，但也其实明白为什么小孩要吸烟也明白为什么他吸烟不和你说，小孩以为自己是大人了。

可他到底还不是，他到底才18岁，还在上高中，还不明白真的大人不会想要证明自己已经成熟了。

你剥下小孩的衣服。

王源没有反抗，他只是躺在那里，用眼角的余光和叛逆张狂看你。

你进入他。

哈。所谓成熟的大人最终不还是被你操的盛开？

他眼里含着万丈水光将你拽入情欲深渊，他满面飞红，他用来唱歌的好嗓子此刻咿咿呀呀哼个不停，他柔软纤细的腰肢正随着你的动作弹跳，恰似一只离开水面的鱼。你看着他，动作不停，被万人仰望的小孩正在你身下呻吟这件事很明显让你心情变的很愉快。

直到你看见他的眼睛。

察觉到你的分神，小孩抬起眉梢看你。他的眼睛含着晶亮泪水，带着万丈欢愉情欲，可偏偏遮不住一点轻视、不屑和...无所谓。  
你的小孩不在乎你了，他不在乎你对他身体健康的关心，不在乎他是在你的身下还是其他人身下绽放，不在乎你，或者说你们，是不是和从前一样喜欢他。他只是不在乎了。

你看着这样的他，恍惚想起曾经爱出发里的小糯米团子，哪怕画着漆黑眼线眼神都清清亮亮，wink一下就能夺走你三魂七魄。

总是会变的。他也是，你也是。

你只是沉默，机械性动作。

小孩看你几眼后也懒得关心你为什么突然难过，自顾自在情欲深渊里浮沉。

后来小孩高潮，支起软塌塌腰身来亲你嘴角。他语调甜蜜：”我爱你“。

是吗？


End file.
